Parties & Plots
by Acherona
Summary: Valentine's Day has never been Sasuke's favorite, it's even worse this year when his moron is forced to work…Something needs to be done. Thank goodness he's an Uchiha and deviousness is in his blood.


**Disclaimer:** Neither Acherona nor Trulywicked have any claim on Naruto nor any characters or locations thereof. Neither of the authors obtains any money or goods from writing this. It is strictly for our own amusement.

**Warning:** Chibis…overdose of fluff, naughty words and smut up over your ears.

**AN:** _This is a collab between Acherona and Trulywicked, posted here since we don't have a joint account. If you haven't read the absolutely amazing Trulywicked's work…Do! Enough said. _

_This was written a while ago but somehow I forgot to post it here, hope you enjoy._

**Parties & Plots.**

Naruto was skipping next to his daddy as they were making their way to school, his worn orange sneakers were making funny noises against the asphalt of the sidewalk and Naruto couldn't stop from smiling. He had a treasure in his backpack and he couldn't wait to give it away. Making it had taken a really long time and he had made it all by himself, daddy had even let him use the sharp scissors and Naruto was very proud of the finished result. He only hoped that Sasuke would like it too.

The school came into sight and Naruto hurried his steps, wanting to get there as soon as possible. Valentine's Day was the best day ever, a day when everyone was nice and smiley and hugs were welcome...Plus daddy had given him a piece of chocolate for breakfast...On a Monday...It was awesome. Naruto had made cards for everyone in his class but none were as pretty or as sparkly as Sasuke's, he had really poured his heart and soul into making one that he hoped his bestest, best friend would like.

They got inside and Naruto hugged his daddy as he kicked off his shoes and hung his jacket by his little cupboard. He barely had time to wave goodbye and tell daddy that he would see him later before he ran into the class room to see if Sasuke was there yet.

Sasuke was there all right, and he was _not_ happy. As expected he'd been swarmed the moment he'd stepped into the classroom and he hated it. Hated the stupid, clingy girls and the stupid store bought cards they practically shoved in his face along with the stupid candies taped to them. He'd really, really, _really_ wanted to stay home today and not have to deal with this but then his big brother had reminded him that if he stayed home, Naruto, his sweet, innocent bestest, best friend, and future bride, though Naruto didn't know that yet, would be alone. With the mob of girls. Giving out hugs and candy, which Naruto loved. One of them could steal his precious sunshine away from him if he wasn't there to protect Naruto from their stupid girl cooties.

Itachi had told him all about girl cooties. He said that girls infected you with their cooties and the cooties went up to your brain and made you act all stupid like those guys in the dumb kissing movies Mommy liked to make them watch that always made her cry. Sasuke didn't want that to happen to Naruto! So he'd come to school and braved the mob so his sunshine wouldn't get attacked by girl cooties.

Yet _another_ girl tried to shove her valentine into his face and he'd had just about enough so he snarled, "GO AWAY! I don't want your dumb valentine! I_ hate_ valentines!"

Naruto stopped in the doorway and watched with wide blue eyes as Sasuke screamed at Ino and pushed her away making the tiny blonde girl cry. Sasuke hated valentines? No, no, no that was all wrong, what was Naruto supposed to do now? He felt a lump start to grow in his belly. Naruto didn't want Sasuke to get mad at him and he really, really didn't want Sasuke to yell at him like he had just yelled at Ino...Naruto didn't think he could handle that without starting to cry and embarrass himself. There was no way he could give Sasuke his card now.

Naruto clutched his backpack tightly and inched into the room hoping to remain unseen. He would just give the others their cards and keep away from Sasuke so that he wouldn't make him mad. The day had lost most of its sparkle and Naruto hoped that it would pass quickly so that his daddy would be there to pick him up soon.

The little Uchiha finally got away from all the stupid girls and caught sight of bright sunshine gold hair. His face lit up with a teeny tiny smile and he rushed over. "Naruto!" He reached his best friend and poked him softly in the arm. "I've been waiting for you."

"Yeah? Well I'm hewe." Naruto pressed out a smile and busied himself with something in his desk, not daring to meet Sasuke's gaze completely. What if he was still angry? He sorted through his made cards and made sure that Sasuke's stayed hidden in his backpack. Neji waved at him from across the room and Naruto raised a chubby arm to wave back.

Sasuke gave a little Uchiha glare to Neji that clearly said 'mine, don't touch' then sidled closer to Naruto. "What's wrong? Did your daddy make you eat peanut butter apples for breakfast again?" He knew how much Naruto didn't like peanut butter apples for breakfast. He was fine with them as a snack but he hated them at breakfast. It was an odd quirk but Sasuke didn't mind. It was just a Naruto thing and he liked everything about Naruto.

"Nah, bweakfast was gweat...I gots chocolate." Naruto shook his head with a shrug, still avoiding to look at Sasuke as he wondered why Neji turned away so fast and looked all pale and scared all of a sudden. "I see you latew yeah?" Naruto grabbed his card pile and hurried away from Sasuke before he yelled again and started to put his cards in the boxes that were taped to each desk.

Sasuke's eyes went wide and confused and just a little hurt. Why hadn't Naruto looked at him? Had he done something to upset his friend? He wracked his little brain but couldn't think of anything so he decided to watch Naruto as he went around the room and see if he could figure out what was wrong. He scowled heavily as Naruto beamed at Gaara and Neji and that weird kid that was always drawing. How come his best friend smiled at _them_ but wouldn't even look at him? He saw Neji's shy little cousin creep up to Naruto and stammer out something, handing him a valentine card and a little light bulb went off. Oh no! Naruto must be infected with girl cooties! He had to save his friend and future bride. He went over to Naruto right away and grabbed his wrist. "Naruto get away from her. You need to come with me!" He began pulling Naruto out the door and had actually managed to get into the hall before the blond could form a thought, much less a sentence.

"What awe you doing? Stop." Naruto dug his heels into the floor and struggled against Sasuke's grip. Was Sasuke pulling him out into the hallway so that he could yell at him even louder? Maybe he even wanted to tell Naruto that he didn't want to be friends anymore. That thought scared Naruto more than anything and he did not want to hear it. "Why wewe you so mean to Hina? She was just giving me a cawd."

Sasuke turned wide worried eyes on Naruto. "She gave you girl cooties, we gotta get you to 'Tachi so he can help us get rid of them." He tugged lightly on Naruto's arm, trying to coax him down the hall. "I don't want you to have girl cooties they're making you act all weird and stuff. They're making you go away from me," his lower lip trembled at that thought, "you're my bestest friend I don't want you to go away."

Naruto stopped struggling in an instant and gaped at Sasuke. "Sas, I'm newew going away. You'we my bestest, best fwiend too." He threw his arms around Sasuke and hugged him tightly. "You wewe just so angwy, you yelled so loud...It scawed me...I don't want you angwy with me."

Sasuke hugged Naruto back hard. "I just yelled at dummy Ino, how come that scared you? Why would I be angry at you Naruto?"

Naruto bit his bottom lip nervously, this was it, this would show if Sasuke would yell at him or not. "Because you said you hated valentines and I made you one...I made you a cawd." Big blue eyes blinked at Sasuke as Naruto waited for his friend's reaction.

The Uchiha's eyelids fluttered in surprise for a minute before he squeezed Naruto tighter. "You made me a card?" The blond head nodded shyly and Sasuke just had to kiss Naruto's cheek. "I wouldn't ever hate a valentine from you Naruto cause it's from _you_. I don't like them from the stupid girls but I'd love one from you."

Naruto blushed beet red and his smile was like a sunrise. "Weally?" He gripped Sasuke's hand tightly and started to drag the other boy back towards the classroom. "Well come on then, huwwy, I wanna give it to you." The skip was back in Naruto's step and the day was starting to sparkle again.

Sasuke's little fingers tightened on his best friend's hand and he followed Naruto to the blonds' desk and watched as the other boy dug in and pulled out a crooked, messy, not very pretty uchiwa shaped paper that had enough glitter to choke a horse on it. It was a hideous thing really but to Sasuke it was the prettiest valentine in the world because Naruto had made it for _him_. He took it with a big beaming smile. "It's beautiful Naruto, thank you."

Having hovered nervously Naruto let out a huge sigh of relief and threw himself into another hug with Sasuke. "Yay! Happy Valentine's Day Sasuke." There was nothing better than to see Sasuke smile, Naruto always felt all warm and gooey inside when his friend directed that smile his way. "You awe my best fwiend, fowevew and evew."

The brunette returned the hug happily. "Forever and ever Naruto. Happy Valentine's Day."

Naruto beamed happily at him and kept a firm hold on Sasuke's hand as he went about handing out the rest of his cards since Sasuke had pulled him out in the hallway before he had finished. "Now what's this about cooties?"

**~oOo~**

Naruto kept a plastered smile on his features as he walked around the room. He couldn't believe that Jiraiya had forced him to come to this stupid party...And on Valentine's Day of all days. Sometimes working for his godfather really sucked. Now Naruto was stuck making nice with all of Jiraiya's clientele instead of being at home celebrating in private with his husband.

Sasuke looked over at his brother with a narrow glare. "I hate you. I really, really do. You always manage to convince me to do this. I hate these stupid parties and the vapid twits that populate them."

Itachi smirked at his baby brother. "Aw, such harsh words little brother. Would you leave your sunshine here completely unprotected? Just think of all the cooties he could get infected with." The smirk widened into a sinister smile as Itachi nodded towards another part of the room where a very familiar blond man was being cornered by a redheaded bombshell clad in a dress that could have doubled as a belt due to its lack of fabric.

"I swear I'll kill you one day. You and the cootie talk." He growled as he stalked off to scare the redhead away from his husband. He appeared behind Naruto, slipping his arms around the blond and glared at the woman. "Mine." He lifted Naruto's hand to show the whore their rings. "So fuck off."

The woman looked at Sasuke with a shocked expression and turned away with an offended huff in search of another target.

"My own Prince Charming, so sweet and polite." Naruto turned his head and placed a kiss to the corner of Sasuke's mouth. "What are you doing here? You hate these kind of parties." Not that Naruto wasn't happy to see his husband, he always was, his stomach still flipped at the mere sight of his gorgeous bastard.

"I do but you're here." Sasuke smirked as the redhead scurried away. "And therefore here I find myself. Perhaps if I cause enough of a stir your godfather will release you."

"Have you met Jirayia?" Naruto turned fully in Sasuke's embrace so that he was facing his husband. "You cause a stir and he will be the first person here cheering you on, taking bets on who you'll piss off next and finding a way to use it to his advantage...The old perv is more slippery than an eel." He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "I'm glad you're here though, I was just thinking about the _private_ celebration I wanted to have with you at home."

"Oh?" Sasuke lifted a brow and leaned his head closer. "Do tell, what was brewing in that dirty mind of yours?"

Naruto smirked and brought his lips close enough to tickle the shell of Sasuke's ear. "Well it involves you tied to the headboard and a jar of honey dust along with a soft, soft brush. Then it involves me licking every single inch of your body before climbing on top of you and riding you until we both pass out...Or the bed breaks. Whichever comes first." He nipped at Sasuke's earlobe with sharp, white teeth before stepping away from his husband with a wicked smile. "Now you be good and behave while I go make the rounds." Naruto winked at Sasuke and walked away, a saunter in his step.

Sasuke ran his tongue around his teeth as he watched Naruto's retreating ass. Really his husband personified the cliché of 'hate to see him go _love_ to watch him leave'. He really did not want to be here but while he was he might as well make Jiraiya aware of his displeasure. A wicked smirk curved his lips. Naruto had only said to 'be good and behave' he hadn't said what to be good at nor had he specified that he behave _well_. He'd be good alright, good at making this the worst Valentine's Day party Jiraiya had ever had. First thing to do was to give Tsunade a call and imply that Naruto was running on fumes from over work.

Itachi watched Naruto leave and he watched the downright evil smirk that lit up his little brother's face. Oh this was bound to get good. Itachi grabbed a champagne flute from a passing tray and settled in a corner to watch the show. Being at the same party as Sasuke and his moron was never boring.

Sasuke made his few phone calls and then began to mingle, subtly putting it in everyone's minds that Naruto had been working himself to the bone lately and that he only looked decent tonight thanks to clever make up. If he knew Tsunade she'd be here in fifteen to thirty minutes, ready to tear a strip off Jiraiya.

He started to get that something was off when the fourth person patted him on the back comfortingly and looked at him with compassion and pity. Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion, he had no idea what had happened or why people was behaving as they did.

Suddenly the doors to the ballroom slammed open and a formidable, buxom blonde moved through the room like a shark in search of fresh blood. What was _she_ doing here? Aunt Tsunade hated these kind of parties even more than Sasuke did...Then the penny dropped. Naruto followed the evil aura and found his bastard practically hiding behind a potted plant, watching in glee as Tsunade pulled Jiraiya out into the hallway by his ear. "What did you do?"

The dark eyes blinked _somewhat_ innocently. "Nothing...much. I just _might_ have called her and just _might_ have told her that you've been feeling just a bit overwhelmed and that you'd really just wanted to take today to relax and regain your energy with me at home since it_ is_ supposed to be a day to spend with your significant other in a haze of schmaltzy hearts and romance."

"Don't even try to look innocent with me, you and the older spawn of Satan over there couldn't be innocent if your lives depended on it." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "And since when are you into hearts and romance on Valentine's Day? A Holiday you have told me every year since we met that you hate." Naruto wanted to be pissed, he really, really did but spending time alone with Sasuke didn't sound like a horrible thing. "Just remember this when you have a big case and I'm feeling alone and horny...Don't think I won't call Mikoto and tell her the same crap you have just spewed here."

"Well just because we aren't innocent doesn't mean we can't look it." He stepped close and looped an arm around Naruto's waist. "And that's just mean, threatening to sic my mother on me. I keep telling you that I'd be much more easily distracted if you came in to christen my desk with me." He nuzzled the side of Naruto's neck.

"I'm not fucking on your desk, in the same building and on the same floor as older spawn and Satan himself...It's not going to happen." Despite everything Naruto tilted his head giving Sasuke more room to his neck. Naruto's own fingers coming up to play with the soft spikes of hair at the nape of Sasuke's neck.

The brunette sighed sadly. "Ah well just one more Uchiha tradition I am doomed to break I suppose." He kissed his husband's pulse. "Come on, let's see if Jiraiya is ready to let you go yet and then head home."

"Yeah, okay." Naruto replied in somewhat of a daze, his neck was extremely sensitive and Sasuke knew it. He took hold of Sasuke's hand and went in search of his boss/godfather, hoping that there was something left of the old perv after Tsunade was done with him.

Sasuke let his husband tug him to where Tsunade was reaming Jiraiya out and he gave the old man a triumphant smirk as Tsunade whacked him on the back of the head, prompting a short speech to Naruto about how he should have said he wasn't feeling well and that he should go home and rest. The Uchiha was surprised to see Tsunade meet his gaze with a knowing smirk of her own and just bowed his head to her in respect. Not everyone knew when an Uchiha was manipulating things and even fewer who did fell into step. He appreciated Tsunade doing so and she'd be getting a rare bottle of sake as a thank you.

Naruto hugged both Jiraiya and Tsunade goodbye, still feeling a bit guilty since he wasn't feeling overworked or exhausted at all but figured he might as well roll with it. "Come on then, let's go home." They walked to the wardrobe and got their coats. "When we do get home I'm expecting schmaltzy hearts, romance and candies up over my ears, just so you know." He grinned and pinched his husband's delicious and bitable behind.

Sasuke just smirked a bit more and responded with a grope to Naruto's own ass. "I just _might _be able to arrange something, if I get that lovely little scene you described earlier as a reward."

"Mmm, I'm thinking that that might not be impossibility." Naruto purred and followed Sasuke out of the hall where the Mayor's party was being held. He was curious about just what it was that his husband was up to.

"Perfect. Did you drive here or did you ride with your godfather?"

"I rode with Jiraiya in the town car, we were going over a few last minute things for the meeting later this week." Naruto stuffed his hands in the pockets of his coat. "How about you? Did you ride with Itachi?"

Sasuke chuckled darkly and pulled out the keys to his Lexus. "No, Itachi rode with me." He walked out of the building and lifted an imperious brow at the valet, who nearly jumped to attention and scrambled to fetch his car. "He'll find a ride home...or someone to take him to their home more likely."

"Oh I have no doubt about that, the elder spawn is as promiscuous as he is evil." The Lexus rolled up with a purr right in front of them and Naruto sunk into the passenger seat with a small grunt of pleasure. It was a beautiful car and it was as if the cushiony seats had been molded after his ass. "Home lover boy." He ordered when Sasuke slid in to the car next to him.

"As you wish." Sasuke steered the car into traffic and through the streets until they reached the building their penthouse was in. They got out of the car, Sasuke handing the keys to the building's valet, and headed inside. The Uchiha quirked a brow at the doorman as they passed and got a tiny nod in return. Good, everything was set up and ready. He walked with Naruto to the elevator. "So, why did Jiraiya need you at that party anyway?"

"Not really sure, he said something about needing help convincing some potential business partners but I never got to meet them when we got to the party." Naruto loosened his navy blue tie and ran his fingers through his hair as the elevator doors closed. "Personally I think he needed to offer some eye candy to his patrons." Naruto grinned and wiggled his brows suggestively.

"Well he's not allowed to do that anymore." Sasuke moved close and reached up to run a finger down Naruto's neck. "You're my eye candy, the ring on your hand says so."

"All yours Sas, you know it. Forever and ever...That promise still holds." Naruto shivered at Sasuke's touch and he grabbed the other's lapels to pull him close so that he could capture his husband's mouth.

Sasuke made a pleased purring sound and slipped his arms around Naruto. He opened his mouth to welcome the blonds' tongue in, greeting it with his own and sucking on it quite happily.

Naruto's hands moved from the suit lapels to Sasuke's hair as he angled his mouth against Sasuke's so that he could give into the kiss completely. He was quite happy licking the back of Sasuke's throat when the elevator pinged, showing that they had reached the penthouse.

The brunette pulled back and nipped lightly at Naruto's bottom lip. "Come on let's get inside." He turned Naruto around and nudged him into the living area, where a fondue pot and a selection of finger foods, including chocolate coated strawberries, were set up on the low coffee table. Flameless candles gave the room soft romantic lighting and Sasuke murmured into Naruto's ear, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Naruto's eyes were the eyes of plates as he looked around their home. "You are aware that I'm not a girl and that I don't need to be wooed right?" Naruto looked over at his husband and took a step closer towards him. "That being said...I _love_ this, I love that you've taken the time to set it up and I love, love, love you!"

Sasuke smiled and kissed the tip of Naruto's nose. "Good. Consider it a twentieth anniversary present." He tugged Naruto down to sit next to him on the floor by the table and fondue pot.

Shifting so that he was sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Sasuke, Naruto shrugged out of his suit jacket and rolled his shirtsleeves up to his elbows. "Twentieth anniversary at twenty-six, that sounds insane when you say it out loud." He picked up a strawberry and held it out to Sasuke, knowing his husband would eat just to make him happy.

The Uchiha licked over the chocolate shell then bit in slowly, not minding it quite as much as he would usually as it was dark chocolate. He licked his lips clean. "Well twenty years ago you gave me a valentine for the first time. So it's an anniversary."

"Ah yes, the glitter bomb." Naruto chuckled and leaned in to lick softly over Sasuke's lips, tasting the bitterness of the chocolate and the tart sweetness of the strawberry. "Here's to the twenty years past and to twenty more."

"Only twenty? I was shooting for one-hundred."

"Even a hundred more years with you would not be enough." Naruto kissed him again. "I just think we should start somewhere and twenty is a nice round number don't you think?" He grabbed a strawberry of his own, feeling more than a little bit sappy and bit into the juicy fruit.

They nibbled on the food, teasing each other occasionally with touches just a little too heated, and licking away messy leftovers from each others' skin. Sasuke slid his lips along Naruto's jaw. "My sunshine, my everything." He pulled a red wrapped present from under the couch. "It's not traditionally romantic but I know you've been wanting it for a while."

Tearing off the wrapping paper, patience had never been Naruto's forte, he chuckled as he picked up his very own copy of _Army of Darkness_. Best movie ever! "Thank you so much Sas, I love it." He placed the movie on the floor next to him and started to rummage through his discarded suit jacket. "We have to watch it later." He handed his own present to Sasuke, accompanied by another self made card, this one only slightly less crooked and glittery than the one twenty years ago. "Here baby, you didn't think I'd forgotten you now did you?"

The brunette chuckled and took the card. "Of course not. You may forget where you put your keys, and then find them in the fridge, but I know you'd never forget the valentine." He opened the card, lips curving at the elegant script inside. That was something that never failed to shock most people, Naruto's handwriting was absolutely gorgeous. He set the card on a safe spot and moved to brush his lips over Naruto's, "I love you too Naruto."

"Good to know." Naruto's smile was dreamy and loving as he tilted his head so that their lips could fit better together. He got lost in the kiss for a moment before pulling away again. "Only you Sasuke, you know that. There have only ever been you." And it had been, even during that time in high school when they weren't even on speaking terms. To Naruto it had always been Sasuke, no one else could even come close to comparing.

A slight twinge of guilt poked the Uchiha. In their teenage years he'd been so stupid, trying to be 'normal' and dating Sakura when his heart had always been Naruto's. He brought the blonds' hand to his chest, right over his heart. "It's always been yours. Always and only yours, there was never room for anyone else."

"I know." There was no point rehashing old mistakes, Sasuke was his now and there was no way that Naruto would ever let him go. Naruto slid the hand over Sasuke's heart up to his husband's neck to pull him close again. "Gods this is getting sappy...Do you wanna fuck?" Naruto grinned against Sasuke's lips.

"Gods, yes." He flicked his tongue out over Naruto's bottom lip. "You have a promise to deliver on, involving light bondage, honey dust, and possible breaking of the bed." One clever hand found and mapped out the slightly interested cock behind the blonds' zipper.

Naruto chuckled. "I did promise, didn't I?" He pushed his groin into Sasuke's hand before getting up from the floor and holding out his hand towards his husband. "Come on, time to take this to the bedroom."

"Happily." Sasuke took his husband's hand and together they went to the bedroom. "Though one day we'll have to see if the curtain rod in the shower is a sturdy as it seems." He pressed against Naruto, breathing in the blonds' scent, and licked up his neck. "But that's for another night."

"Mmm, bed first but then who knows...The night is long and after your lies at the party I have tomorrow off." Naruto's smile grew predatory as he went after Sasuke's clothes, wanting his husband naked as quickly as possible.

"Mmm. Good to know my silver tongue is useful." Sasuke's own hands were at Naruto's clothes. He loved to feel his sunshine's naked skin against his, it was a singular pleasure that nothing could ever replace. He shrugged his own shirt off, Naruto's hands stroking down his arms to push it down, and made a happy growl as he exposed Naruto's chest to his hungry gaze. He leaned in and placed a nibbling kiss in the center of the deliciously muscled chest.

"Oh your tongue has many uses, I am very, very fond of that tongue of yours." Naruto gasped out as Sasuke nipped at his skin. His fingers reached for the belt and fly on Sasuke's pants. He managed to get them both open and he wasted no time shoving his hand down the opened trousers to cup his husband's erection.

The Uchiha moaned softly and rocked against Naruto's hand, his own busy getting rid of the rest of his husband's clothes. Even through the material of his silk boxer briefs Naruto's hand was hot and felt wonderful. He kissed his way to a flat male nipple and flicked aforementioned tongue over it. "Mmm you taste good sunshine."

"So do you." Naruto wished he could lick his way up and down Sasuke's neck but for now he settled to watch the black hair as Sasuke nibbled and licked his nipple. He pushed both trousers and underwear off Sasuke's hips with impatient hands. Stroking and caressing every inch of pale, flawless skin that he could reach.

A pleased purr rumbled in Sasuke's throat as he similarly stripped Naruto naked, hand curling around the blonds' erection. "You're already hard and," he rubbed his thumb over the tip, smirking at the precum that was gathered there, "leaking. I can't wait for you to tie me down and pound into me with this big gorgeous cock baby."

"Oh fuck! If you continue to speak like that this might be over before any pounding is done." Naruto growled and his cock jumped in Sasuke's hold. "On the bed...Now!" Naruto practically dragged Sasuke to the bed and pushed him down on it.

The brunette smirked up at his husband, "Well why don't you give me something else to occupy my mouth then sunshine?" His gaze slid down and a brow lifted meaningfully, running his tongue over his lips. "You know how much I love to wrap my lips around you, to run my tongue over your tip and suck you down."

"What did I tell you about speaking like that, you evil fucking tease?" Naruto eyed Sasuke's mouth greedily, feeling his cock twitch in eager anticipation. "Hands on the headboard." Naruto waited until he was obeyed and then he pulled out the red silk ropes from under the mattress and tied Sasuke's wrists together to the headboard. He crawled on top of his husband until he was straddling his chest, his leaking cock resting against Sasuke's full bottom lip. "Can you handle this honey?"

Sasuke ran the tip of his tongue over the flushed head of Naruto's erection. "Oh yeah I can handle it and I want it. Come on sunshine, fuck my mouth like I know you want to."

Groaning Naruto shifted, letting his cock slip into Sasuke's mouth. The feeling of that silky, wet tongue against his sensitive flesh was amazing and Naruto rocked back and forward gently. "Gods Sas, your mouth...so fucking wonderful, so good."

"Mmm," the answering moan vibrated against the hard flesh in Sasuke's mouth. He fluttered his tongue along the underside and as Naruto pulled back, hollowed his cheeks to suck. He hadn't been lying, he loved to suck Naruto off. His tongue flicked into the slit briefly and he wriggled under Naruto's body demandingly, silently asking for more.

Knowing his husband Naruto gave him more, thrusting in deeper, feeling Sasuke's throat against the head of his cock. He indulged for a while, fucking Sasuke's face and feeling his husband suck him as if he was sucking out his very soul but eventually he had to pull out, panting and straining. "No more or this will be over all too soon."

A whine of disappointment came from Sasuke. "This from the stamina god? Who was it that got it up nine times in a fucking row? You're a tease."

"I am...Now you know how it feels." Naruto grinned. "As much as I would like to paint that pretty face of yours in my cum, right now I have other plans for you." He leaned in and kissed Sasuke, tasting himself on his husband's tongue. Naruto moved away and reached under the bed to bring out his box of goodies. He pulled out the honey dust and the brush. "I said something about this and licking you all over didn't I?"

The Uchiha smirked and stretched his body in an enticing arch under Naruto's gaze. "So you did. You going to deliver on that?"

Naruto cocked his head and stuck his finger into the jar and brought it to his mouth, sucking away the glittery dust that coated his finger greedily. "Perhaps, if I don't get distracted, you know me...airhead."

Sasuke's gaze locked on that finger and he groaned. "Now that's just not nice to threaten me like that when I'm all tied up and eager. You wouldn't leave me wanting now would you? Not when I want you so bad, want your lips and tongue all over me, driving me crazy until you just have to fuck me. I want that you know, want your tongue licking me clean and then I want your cock filling me up and pounding into me until all I can do is scream your name."

"Evil...Evil I say." Naruto groaned and looked down at his bound husband. "You'll get your wish though, when I'm done with you aren't going to be able to speak for days due to your screaming." Naruto dipped the brush in the honey dust and got to work, brushing it over Sasuke's neck, chest, stomach, legs, feet and finally cock with light, tickling strokes.

Sasuke squirmed as the soft feathers brushed over his skin, heightening his sensitivity and the anticipation of the dust being licked up making his cock so fucking hard he was leaking precum steadily. "Evil maybe but I'm all yours. I only get this dirty for you baby, for your pretty mouth, sexy hands, and gorgeous cock. Just look at how fucking much I want you, look at how hard I am for your touch. I'm all laid out here for you, what are you going to do about it lover?"

"Well I figured I'd start here." Naruto crawled down to the foot of the bed and leaned down to lick and suck at Sasuke's toes. Even the feet and toes of his husband were perfect and gorgeous, there wasn't an inch of Sasuke that didn't turn him on beyond belief. "Then I'd do something like this." He ran his tongue up the inside of Sasuke's ankle. Naruto licked and nibbled his way up Sasuke's leg until he came to his groin...And there he overlooked Sasuke's straining erection completely and licked his way down the other leg instead. "Mmm, you taste so good baby, all over." Naruto crawled up Sasuke's body again and swirled his tongue around Sasuke's belly button, dipping his tongue inside before dragging it up to suck a pebbled nipple into his mouth sucking harshly.

When Sasuke squirmed beneath him he removed his mouth with a wet pop. "So, how am I doing with delivering my promise?"

"Good, gods so good you fucking tease." Sasuke writhed under his husband. "I love your mouth, love feeling it drive me out of my mind but gods I want to feel it on my cock. I want you to use that mouth on me as you stretch me and make me all nice and wet and ready for you." He tried to rub up against his husband, to get a little relieving friction but it was useless with his arms tied to the headboard.

"But I'm not done licking you all over yet." Naruto looked down at him with mock innocence as he tweaked Sasuke's other nipple between his fingers. "I don't want you thinking that I'm the kind of person who breaks my promises."

The brunette moaned loudly. "And you call me evil." He squirmed and lowered his voice to purr. "You know when you're inside me and you finally start moving hard? I love that. You get this look on your face that," he gave a sensual moan, "it's all possessive and hungry and half feral and makes me so fucking hot for you. I love feeling you push into me too, to feel that long slow slide or even when you push in without warning, just a couple fingers and then you're inside me. Gods I could almost cum just thinking about it."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevil." Naruto was practically humping Sasuke's hip as he listened to what Sasuke said, growing harder with every word. "I am going to break my promise and you are absolutely not allowed to use that against me in any situation." Naruto's eyes were dark and stormy as he slowly moved down Sasuke's body until he could settle himself between his husband's legs. "You want my mouth on you baby, want me sucking you down my throat? No gag reflex remember...And I'm able to hold my breath for three minutes."

Sasuke draped his legs over Naruto's shoulders, groaning. "Fuck yes I want that. I want you to swallow me, want to feel you take me into your mouth when all I can do is lay here and let you suck me how you want. Come on sunshine, I'm at your mercy, give me some?"

"Mmm, I do like having you at my mercy. Maybe I should always keep you tied up...Maybe gag you too." Naruto grinned and leaned down to run his tongue up Sasuke's cock from root to tip. He swirled his tongue around the head before flicking it into Sasuke's slit, tasting the precum pooling there. His hand came up to cup and pull on Sasuke's balls as he opened his mouth and swallowed Sasuke down.

A sound half moan, half scream broke from the Uchiha's throat. "Oh gods yes! Your mouth feels so good baby...oh fuck." He moaned and mewled as he felt Naruto's throat work around him, adding more fuel to the fire sweeping through him, scorching his senses and making him pant like a bitch in heat.

It was hard to smirk with a cock down your throat but Naruto did his best. He loved it when he could make Sasuke make sounds like that, he loved that he was the only person to see him like that, to know what he sounded like in the throes of passion. Naruto hollowed out his cheeks and sucked with all his ability, bobbing his head up and down while humming.

Sasuke's arms strained against the ropes binding them to the bed. He wanted so badly to reach down and bury his fingers in Naruto's hair, to direct the blonds' mouth in some small way but he couldn't. All he could do was tighten his legs to bring Naruto closer. He tossed his head, nearly whimpering at the pleasure swamping him, and wriggled and squirmed. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! Naruto baby please more, more."

Naruto ran his hands up and down Sasuke's thighs as he continued to suck. He buried his nose in Sasuke's pubic hair and swallowed enthusiastically around the cock in his throat, loving the broken moans that left his husband. Suddenly he pulled his mouth of Sasuke and blew cold air on to the wet erection, only chuckling when Sasuke cursed him. He shifted his hands under Sasuke's thighs and pushed them up against Sasuke's body so that he could get to that sweet pink pucker.

Naruto mouthed Sasuke's balls before running his tongue over the perineum and down Sasuke's crack. He laved over the tightly clenched muscles with the flat of his tongue over and over again until he could feel Sasuke relax underneath him. Then he pointed his tongue and circled the rim of that tight hole before gently easing his way inside.

A low wanting keen came from the brunette, his hands fisted in their bonds and he arched his back as best he could. Naruto's tongue sliding in and out of him had his eyes damn near crossing as electric pleasure crackled over his nerve endings. It was delicious, sinfully exquisite and still not enough. He wanted Naruto inside him, want to feel his husband filling him, fucking him, pounding into him, he wanted it so bad.

Sasuke's reactions to him were amazing, the way his husband responded to his touches made Naruto's blood burn. If his own cock wasn't so hard that it hurt Naruto could have spent forever doing just this so that he could see and feel his husband fall apart around him. He continued to fuck Sasuke with his tongue as his hand moved under the mattress and closed around the familiar bottle of cherry flavored lube. Naruto uncapped it and drizzled it down Sasuke's crack and over his hand and as he curled his tongue inside Sasuke's passage he added a slick finger too, stretching and curling. He moved his mouth away with an obscene wet sound to suck and lick at Sasuke's inner thigh and added another finger. "Are you alright baby? You want me inside you?" Naruto dragged his fingers over Sasuke's prostate, massaging the gland.

A whine escaped him as he answered, "Yes! Fuck yes. I want you inside me so bad. I want to feel you in me. Please Naruto, please." He wriggled, another shock of sudden pleasure rushing through him as Naruto's fingers pressed his sweet spot again. "I want that big gorgeous cock of yours filling me up. No more teasing Naruto, fuck me baby, fuck me."

"You have no idea what you do to me when you beg that prettily. You drive me crazy Sas." Naruto quickly coated his cock with lube, his hand trembling slightly in want and anticipation. "I want to be inside you so badly." He inched up and covered Sasuke's body with his own, leaning down to kiss his husband as he positioned himself and slowly sank into that welcoming tighter than tight heat.

Sasuke mewled into Naruto's mouth as the sweet slight sting of being filled flooded his senses. His legs wrapped around Naruto's hips, doing his best to meet that slow, heated impalement despite his bonds. Once his husband was inside him all the way, he wriggled and whined into the blonds' mouth, wanting him to move, desperately wanting the delicious friction that would drive him higher and hotter.

"Beautiful...So fucking beautiful." Naruto kept his gaze on Sasuke's face as he began to rock into Sasuke, groaning at the way his husband gripped him and massaged his cock. He hooked Sasuke's knees over his elbows and picked up momentum, thrusting into Sasuke, relishing in the sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

"Oh, oh fuck harder Naruto, harder baby. You feel so good inside me." Sasuke panted and groaned. His hands flexed with desire to clutch at Naruto's broad shoulders as electric heat sang through his body with each thrust.

Naruto groaned and slammed into Sasuke even harder, making the headboard slam against the wall with each thrust. To start with Naruto had wanted to keep it light and romantic but Sasuke always drove him crazy, made every rational thought flee his head and he thought only about the amazing pleasure he felt when he was inside his husband.

He reached up his hands and tangled with the silk ropes impatiently until Naruto could finally free Sasuke's hands. He kissed the reddened wrists and flipped them over so that Sasuke was on top without slipping out of Sasuke. "You want it harder? Come on then baby, fuck yourself on my cock, show me how you want it." Naruto grinned up at his lover and pulled Sasuke down by his neck for a wet, desperate kiss.

Sasuke sucked on Naruto's tongue as his hips rose and fell, rising up then lowering down on the hard cock in his ass. He broke the kiss and leaned back, bracing his hands on Naruto's knees. "Feeling too weak to make me cum by yourself Naruto?" He smirked down at his husband, though it was diminished by the heat and hunger in his eyes.

"Here I thought I would give you some of the control you always seem to crave so much but fine...I'll take control and make you scream." Naruto thrust up harshly and took a firm hold around Sasuke's neck to flip them over once again. Sasuke knew him too well, even after all this time he could never turn down a challenge made by his husband. He pulled out just long enough to turn Sasuke over on to his stomach and then he plunged back inside, groaning in bliss at the new angle that let him reach even deeper inside that glorious heat. "This better baby? Feel good?".

The Uchiha cried out as the new angle hit his prostate dead on. He pressed back into the thrusts, hands scrambling for purchase on the sheets. "Fuck yes! So good. So damn good." His arms gave out as Naruto hit the gland again and he found himself face down on the bed, ass in the air, He turned his head to the side to look back at Naruto, the blond hair and gorgeous face and incredible body fucking him into the mattress. All that was his, all his. He cried out and moaned like a slut as the pleasure drove him towards orgasm. "Fuck so close. Push me over baby, make me scream."

"Mmm..." Naruto found it difficult to form words with the way Sasuke gripped so fucking tight. He wormed his head between their bodies and took Sasuke's cock firmly in his hand, tugging it in time with his sharp, deep strokes. He was so close, so close to tumbling over the edge but he needed to feel Sasuke flutter around him as he came undone, it was like a drug. "Come for me Sas...Come on baby." He stroked the cock faster and increased the pace of his thrusts even more until all he could feel was Sasuke around him.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck Naruto!" Sasuke's hands clenched on the sheets as his release tore through him in a tidal wave of sensation, tightening every muscle in his body as he splattered onto the bed and Naruto's hand.

"Oh gods...Oh Sasuke, I love you so fucking much." Naruto whispered the words against the heated skin of Sasuke's neck as his orgasm rushed through him and he emptied himself inside Sasuke with a muted howl. He rolled off his husband and pulled Sasuke tightly against him, stroking sweaty hair away from Sasuke's face. "You okay love?"

Sasuke snuggled closer, a smirk on his lips as he felt the cum leaking out of his ass. "Brilliant. I have to say I love that I can make you snap even when I'm tied up."

Naruto chuckled and buried his nose in Sasuke's hair. "I'm sure you would be able to make me snap if you were unconscious and immobile...You're just that hot baby."

Sasuke's fingers traced a nonsense pattern on the blonds' chest. "Mmm. So do you think Jiraiya will have learnt his lesson about making you attend parties on days where we're supposed to be all coupley?"

"For now yes, right now I'm certain he had learnt it but I'm also certain that by the time the next party rolls around he will have conveniently forgotten again." Naruto's breathing started to return to normal and he reached beneath them to pull the cover over their cooling bodies. "I give you permission to be your devious self and save me next time too." He placed kisses all along Sasuke's jaw. "Thank you for coming today, for bringing me home and setting all this up. I love you Sasuke." His arms tightened around his lover. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day. My forever and ever love." He pressed a kiss to the center of Naruto's chest.

"Forever and ever." Naruto echoed sleepily and drifted off to the comforting feeling of having the love of his life wrapped safely in his arms.

**~Fin~  
><strong>

**AN:** _Thank you very much for reading, hope you liked it._****


End file.
